


Where He Belongs

by Sun_Spark



Series: Possessive Jarchie (Collection) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Collars, How Do I Tag, Jarchie - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Joaquin, Mentioned Sweet Pea, Mentioned Toni Topaz, No Sex, Non-Sexual, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jughead Jones, Public Claiming, Serpent Tattoo, Southside Serpent Archie Andrews, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tattoos, archie andrews - Freeform, consensual possessiveness, its a tattoo though, jughead jones - Freeform, not the sexual kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: Archie Andrews was not a Serpent in the traditional sense, and many snakes aren't happy with his presence, but Archie belongs to Jughead Jones, and he plans on making that known for everyone to see.~Or~Archie gets a tattoo to prove his loyalty to Jughead Jones, King of the Southside Serpents. It's not the tattoo anyone though the would end up getting.





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Public Claiming is not sexual, just possessive. Consensual possessiveness. 
> 
> Based on a tattoo idea I drew out for Archie. The infinity knot I envisioned is an interlocking set of infinity symbols.
> 
> A snapshot of a longer piece in the works.
> 
> Art for Archie's collar/tattoo on my tumblr: https://fanficismycopingmechanism.tumblr.com/post/185822936842/a-sketch-of-archies-collartattoo-from-the-fic-i

Make no mistake, Archie Andrews was not a Serpent. Not by any official standing anyhow. He hadn’t taken care of Hotdog, though the traitor mutt seemed to love him more than his own mother. He hadn’t recited the laws, though by now he knew them all. He hadn’t retrieved a knife from the enclosure of a de-venomed rattlesnake, though he had been the one to calmly pick the snake up when it got loose, even though no one had told him the snake lacked venom glands. He hadn’t stood the gauntlet, but then, life had thrown him its own gauntlet of hell and he still stood.

No, Archibald Andrews was most certainly not a Serpent by any of their traditions or old trials, but he was one of them no doubt. He wore no jacket and he bore no tattoo, but his loyalty to them was unquestioned, or at least his loyalty to a specific snake. He was theirs by ownership, but he was as proud as his father and didn’t bow to anyone. Except for the one snake, he gladly and proudly claimed to belong to.

Some Serpents didn’t like him, hell they all still had their doubts of this Northsider in their nest, no jacket, no tattoo, no trials, no proven test of loyalty. Only a select three snakes, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Joaquin didn’t question it, smirking and shaking their heads in amusement any time a less observant snake voiced their displeasure.

The day Archie Andrews walked into the White Wyrm, three months after he had begun to visit there and observe quietly, two months after he had defended them against the sheriff on a bogus drug raid, one and a half months after he had taken a beating standing up to a group of Ghoulies, one month after Jughead Jones had sworn to him in the quite of the night _‘Permanently, no going back.’_ and sealed it with a kiss, that all stopped. 

The day Archie Andrews walked into the White Wyrm in a loose neck T-shirt and dark jeans, lacking the bright colors of his Bulldog Jersey, slightly longer and darker hair swept back in a soft cascade, his presence drew heckling and sneers. The serpent twined in infinity knots encircling the base of his neck demanded silence and drew stares as his own gaze locked on the surprised eyes of the Serpents' current leader. Silence reigned in tandem with shock as the boy they had taken to calling ‘Red’ ran a hand through his hair and smirked gently, walking over to the object of his gaze. Those who normally heckled him slid out of his way as he moved from the shadows to the light, the tattoo in full view and drawing gasps. When he sat on the floor by the couch and leaned his head back against his best friend’s leg, smirked as he met his eyes, and let a hand trail reverently over the new mark around his throat, was the day it all stopped. 

The day Archie Andrews revealed the serpent made of infinity knots encircling his neck, tail and head locked to form a permanent collar, the head of the serpent proudly staring out from the hollow of his throat, Jughead Jones’ signature three-point crown on its head, and welcomed the Serpent King’s hand reverently tracing his throat, was the day he made it clear where his loyalties lied. That was the day when the Serpents understood that Archie Andrews would never be one of them, but he almost belonged more than any of them. He belonged to Jughead Jones. 


End file.
